


走进科学之来自东方的神秘力量！垚人花手之谜

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一篇相声文，给大家拜个早年
Relationships: Xia Hanyu/Yao Mingming





	走进科学之来自东方的神秘力量！垚人花手之谜

3：亲爱的观众朋友们，大家好！欢迎大家来到第一届优奈花手文化交流分享会！我是优秀代表之一姚明明！

7：大家好，我是夏瀚宇。

3：我是夏瀚宇。

7：你怎么又学我说话啊？

3：你怎么又学我说话啊？

7：我喜欢夏瀚宇。

3：夏瀚宇喜欢我。

7：我是喜欢你啊。

3：别爱我没结果，除非花手摇过我。

7：哦，原来在这等着我呢。

3：众所周知，夏瀚宇夏老师不仅是我们优奈第一甜心，还是人间竹蜻蜓。最近啊，他学会了这个摇花手，整天没事就搁屋里头摇啊摇，摇啊摇，摇到外婆桥，外婆问他你为啥来，夏老师说，这里的花手最美丽……

7：等会儿，这怎么还唱起来了呢？

3：瞧您这话说的，我们做爱豆的不就是讲究个说学逗唱吗？或者您想看，我也可以给您表演一个模仿秀——真没想到啊！

7：打住打住，说学逗唱那不是相声演员的基本功吗？怎么成了爱豆的基本功了？

3：哎，夏老师您说对了，这说学逗唱那是相声演员的基本功，那您知道我们爱豆的基本功是什么吗？

7：是什么？

3：猛、giao、必、摇！这个猛啊，就是……

7：你给我等会儿，爱豆基本功，猛、giao、必、摇？

3：昂。

7：大伙儿听听，这像话吗？

3：怎么不像话啊？身边即世界，我身边那一堆男的，就那堆天天吵得跟鞭炮似的的男的，包括您，不都是爱豆吗？我们公司还叫爱豆青春呢，有句话说得好啊，“爱豆青春耽误爱豆青春”，听听，说得多好呐！

7：那按您这意思，我们都会猛giao必摇呗？

3：那可不嘛。“猛”，就不用多说了，我们全员猛男，夏老师您要是觉得您是猛女呢我也不拦着哈。希希连口号都给我们想好了：低调冷艳大猛男！喔嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯！

7：好嘛，这个勉强算，还有呢？

3：“giao”，我们的团歌，优奈年度汉字。这方面夏老师您是专业人士，所谓的giao言giao语十级鉴赏师说的就是您这种人吧。一给我里giaogiao！一给我里giao！按时睡觉！做个乖宝宝！

7：朋友们，这不是我，这可不是我啊。

3：至于这个“必”啊，您熟，您忒熟了。

7：哦？

3：不信啊？不信我说一句，您准能明白。

7：您说出来我听听。

3：您听好了啊。

7：您说。

3：必须滴！必须滴必！

7：……

3：我没骗您吧，这“必”您熟吧？不光您熟，我们优奈都熟。还有啊，这个“必”跟我接下来要说的“摇”有十分密切的联系。

7：什么联系？

3：您没听说过有句老话吗？——忽必烈，摇必火！

7：不是，这是哪儿来的老话啊？

3：老话老话，老说的话，不就是老话嘛。摇起来，摇起来啊朋友们！你不摇我不摇，春花秋月何时了！你不摇我不摇，八月秋高风怒号！你不摇我不摇，玉人何处教吹箫！你不摇我不摇，夜来风雨声花落知多少嘿！知！多！少！

7：没听说过！

3：太阳当空照，花儿对我笑，小鸟说早早早，你为什么还不一起摇？我们一起摇，天天都要摇，爱花手爱劳动，长大要带优奈一起摇！

7：停停停，我说你别摇了你。

3：嘿，你说你这人，怎么能不摇呢？扶摇直上九万里，GPS夏瀚宇！夏老师，这您还不摇啊您？

7：……我谢谢您。

3：再说了，这个“摇”是很有文化的。

7：您说说怎么个文化法？

3：我们说形容声势浩大或者斗争激烈，有个词儿叫地动山摇。

7：是。

3：我们说给作战的人助威，替别人助长声势，叫摇旗呐喊。

7：对。

3：我们说夏瀚宇对我啊，那是心旌摇曳。

7：……

3：瞧见没？被我给说中了吧。

7：这不是花手文化交流分享会吗？咱能说说摇花手吗？

3：成，那咱就来说说这个摇花手。音乐老师，劳驾您给我整个背景音乐，要那种优雅一点的，就那种优美开场曲的丝带偶～

7：哟，您要小舞步致意了是怎么着？

3：这话可不能乱说，碰瓷陈有为警告！说这个摇花手啊，忒容易上头。学之前呢，很多人都是非常不屑的，觉得这不就拿手随便拧巴两下，这么土的玩意儿有什么好玩的。等到您好容易学会了呢，不仅要夸自己一句牛逼，还要昭告天下：哎哟喂，快来瞅瞅，哥会摇花手了！哥给你摇一个！

7：是这么个理。

3：所以说就特别感谢夏老师，引领了一个新的潮流。以前大家的娱乐活动都是什么亲亲抱抱举高高，不开心了就床上干一架，现在都改成摇花手了，夏老师真是功不可没嘿。

7：你先等会儿，给我说清楚了。

3：干吗呀这是？

7：我可告儿你，造谣犯法啊。谁呀，谁就亲亲抱抱举高高了？

3：这您不知道啊？就那个谁跟那个谁，还有那个谁跟那个谁，以及那个谁跟那个谁嘛。

7：好家伙，我们团一共九个人，三对一共六个人都搞基啊？

3：您这话说的，哪能啊，哪能三对搞基啊？合着我们这是gay团还是怎么着？

7：这才对嘛，不能三对搞基，没这种事儿。

3：明明是四对。

7：对……嘿！

3：这不还有你跟我呢吗。

7：……夏一题。

3：现在好了，大家没事就比摇花手，看谁摇得快，摇得好，就非常的健康，也非常的文明。这都得感谢夏老师。

7：不敢当不敢当，您过奖了。

3：这个摇花手的精髓呢，不在于你摇得多好，而在于花手带给你的快乐。这样，我摇一个给大家看看。

7：嚯，这摇的是真好。

3：夏老师，我这抛砖引玉了，您不得表示表示？让夏老师来一个，大家说怎么样啊？

7：行，那我给大伙表演一个。

3：瞧瞧，瞧瞧夏老师这熟练的姿势，专业的手法，风一样的速度，疯狂上扬的嘴角，不愧是“优奈giao哥”！这花手摇的，多开心呐，马上就要起飞了都。

7：有你这么说的吗？

3：夏老师一天的运动量都在这了嘿。

7：得了吧你，就知道打趣我。

3：夏老师不仅自己花手摇得好，教人摇花手的本事也是一等一的，我的花手就是从夏老师这学的。拜师的时候，我提溜着西瓜烤肉蛋炒饭，粉绿紫白NERDY，冲夏老师一鞠躬，说教练我想学花手。

7：哎，有诚意。

3：夏老师在那嘴皮撕得带劲，给我一本武林秘籍，封面写着五个大字——《花手十八式》！

7：哟，听起来像那么回事。

3：翻开来一看，嚯，好家伙，UNINE刀群舞动作拆分图解。

7：您这广告也太硬了。

3：什么硬？夏老师您什么硬了？

7：拳头硬了。

3：经过这几天的勤学苦练，我琢磨出这么一道理：只要你足够自信，就算花手摇得看起来像在擦护手霜，也不打紧。

7：确实，自信最重要。

3：毕竟精神小伙不请自来，只要精神小伙在，到哪都是实力派！你说是不是啊夏瀚宇！

7：您是弟弟。

3：而且啊，摇花手的时候要搭配一点流行语，显得您特有气势。

7：比如？

3：比如我打开头说的那句：别爱我没结果，除非花手摇过我。

7：啊，那再来几句呢？

3：玩归玩，闹归闹，别拿花手开玩笑！

7：哟。

3：花花世界迷人眼，没有实力别赛脸！

7：嘿。

3：牙套妹，奈何美色，妹妹有这样强大美腿！记得双击——么么哒！

7：我寻思您微博小号是叫“土味老爹”啊还是“土味挖掘机”？

3：当然不是了，我小号叫“优奈下划线下汉语”。

7：……

3：喊出我们的口号！摇一摇，十年少！土到极致就是潮，一给我里giaogiao！

7：什么毛病……行了！赶紧说点吉祥话当结束语吧。

3：这就结束了啊？

7：那可不，因为这个没文化的作者实在写不下去了。

3：得，那喵喵在这里给大伙拜个早年！祝大家福如东海寿比南山！恭喜发财是笑口常开！像夏老师一样天天有猫吸！多谢！

7：那我祝大家做人不缺爱做爱不缺人，像我和明明一样。

（观众：噫——！）


End file.
